


Пятница

by Чиф (Chif)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, M/M, USS Friday is ALIVE
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B8%D1%84
Summary: Журнал капитана. Звёздная дата 2565. Мы заняли орбиту планеты Мораг, до появления древнего храма из-под толщи воды осталось всего несколько часов.





	Пятница

_Журнал капитана. Звёздная дата 2565._

_Мы заняли орбиту планеты Мораг, до появления древнего храма из-под толщи воды осталось всего несколько часов. Научная и инженерная службы объединились против меня, не понимают, почему нельзя просто спуститься в храм со снаряжением и произвести все необходимые замеры как можно быстрее, и уже подали несколько служебных записок с расчётами, подтверждающими их экспертное мнение. Но я нахожу это явление достаточно поэтичным, чтобы подождать. Планета необитаема, храм показывается на свет местного солнца с интервалом в три сотни лет, и наши коллеги в прошлый раз опоздали._

_Мистер Старк, как и всегда, со мной категорически не согласен. Ему не нравится планета, не нравится излучение гамма-спектра, исходящее из квадранта храма, и больше всего не нравится, что Федерация так и не прислала новые детали к системе охлаждения варп-ядра._

_По его просьбе я вношу эту запись в бортовой журнал: “Дорогие адмиралы, если мы всё-таки взорвались, то это случилось из-за того, что вместо деталей использовали изоленту, так что идите в жо”... Господи, Тони._

_Компьютер, удалить. Начнём запись сначала._

*

“ЮСС Фрайдэй”, находившаяся под командованием Стива, была научным судном Объединённой Федерации Планет и выполняла исследовательскую и миротворческую миссию. 

На деле это означало, что только двадцать процентов от общего числа членов экипажа не пытались взорвать корабль в ходе своих “экспериментов”, а Стиву пришлось узнать много нового, интересного и весьма научного, чтобы заранее понимать, к чему приведёт его подпись под очередным безобидным с виду проектом. К такому его академия Звёздного флота точно не готовила.

И к коммандеру Энтони Старку, к слову, тоже. Совершенно точно не готовила. Ни академия, ни программа подготовки командного состава, ни годы службы.

— Согласно уставу Звёздного флота, капитан и…

— Нат, давай не сегодня, — взмолился Стив.

— Я начальник службы безопасности этого корабля, — сказала она. — То, что капитан и старпом решили сбежать на романтическое свидание, я могу понять и принять. Но давайте не на этой планете?

— Хорошая шутка, — фыркнул Стив. — Мы посмотрим на храм, снимем показания, узнаем, что является источником радиации, и сразу же вернёмся. 

— Источник радиации, да. И поэтому Брюс останется здесь. Логично.

— Доктор Беннер проводит важный для всей Федерации эксперимент, — напомнил Стив. — А у Старка тоже докторская степень по ядерной астрофизике, которую он получил где-то между работой и… работой. Иногда мне кажется, что он вообще не спит. 

— Хорошо, убедил. Прогулка будет полезна вам обоим. Посмотрите на храм… подумаете о жизни. Но я бы включила в состав десанта ещё…

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Стив. — Форм жизни крупнее крысы там нет, а у гаммы-смены запланированы учения по безопасности. Участвовать должны все.

Наташа поморщилась.

— Ладно.

— Хотя бы “ладно, капитан”, — Стив фыркнул. 

— Ладно, капитан, — с максимальным сарказмом снизошла Наташа. — Но если что-то пойдёт не так, Лэнг вас немедленно поднимет на борт.

— Конечно. Мы с мистером Старком всегда стремимся подавать пример в соблюдении техники безопасности.

— Ха! — Наташа всплеснула руками. — Компьютер, сохрани запись этого разговора на мой падд. Она мне очень скоро пригодится как веский аргумент.

Стив вздохнул.

Хорошо. Возможно, к таким, как он сам, академия тоже никого не готовила.

*

— Это… прекрасно.

Восход солнца окрасил оставшиеся лужицы воды в сине-фиолетовый цвет, а древний храм — единственное сооружение, сделанное руками аборигенов, на много миль вокруг, — возвышался над ними неприступной крепостью. Общее впечатление было захватывающим дух. Стиву очень хотелось вернуться сюда с мольбертом и красками, кто бы что ни говорил о древности этого хобби.

— Просто потрясающе, — согласился Тони, отпихнув от себя местную форму жизни: что-то среднее между крысой и ящерицей. — Когда домой? 

— Что с тобой сегодня? — Стив приподнял брови. — Обычно ты не упускаешь шанса сойти на землю и узнать что-то новое.

— У меня… — Тони чуть запнулся и отвёл глаза, и Стива посетило очень, очень нехорошее предчувствие. — Дела. Личные дела. Разве у меня не могут быть личные дела?

— Могут, — с сомнением согласился Стив. — Вы снова сошлись с Пеппер?

На его памяти только мисс Поттс могла вызвать у мистера Старка такую бурю эмоций и сомнений. Стив всё ещё не мог понять, почему она его бросила. Да, Тони был сложным человеком, ему это было известно лучше многих, но… 

Но.

Ещё Тони был любознательным. И умным. И добрым. И всегда и всем хотел помочь, пусть иногда это желание и вступало в прямое противоречие с Первой директивой или приказами Звёздного флота. Стив был поклясться готов, что у адмирала Фьюри на лбу вздувалась вена во время каждой их видеосвязи, но Тони был… удивительным. Да, это было наиболее подходящее для него слово.

— Не эти дела, — Тони вздохнул. — И, если тебе интересно, нет. Мы с Пеп расстались. Финита. Овари. Ко-нец. Хм…

— Что?

— Показания странные. Словно там не алтарь, а ядерный реактор.

— Это опасно? — Стив сжал коммуникатор, приготовившись передать сообщение Скотту.

— Нет, — отозвался Тони. Он хмурил брови, следя за показаниями на экране трикодера. — По крайней мере, не в известных нам пределах. — Он коротко взглянул на Стива и улыбнулся. — Но всегда есть шанс на то, что мы умрём в один день. Сегодня, к примеру.

— Коммандер Старк, — Стив вскинул бровь, — мы же договорились, что предложение руки и сердца буду делать я.

— Капитан Роджерс, — в тон ему сказал Тони, — от вас же не дождёшься.

Шутка была старой. Ещё со времён академии, в которой Стив и Тони столкнулись однажды, совершенно случайно и не имея ни малейшего понятия о том, что через десять лет окажутся на одном корабле. Вечер тот выдался… захватывающим.

— Идём, — решил Тони пару минут спустя. — Я склоняюсь к версии, что местные спрятали в храме какое-то оружие.

— Мне не нравится эта версия, — вздохнул Стив. — Идём.

*

— Серьёзно? Нас лишили законного права на смертельные ловушки. Ну что за… гуманоиды строили этот храм? 

— Тони, — Стив едва заметно улыбнулся. — Даже не знаю. Тебе стоит либо меньше смотреть старые фильмы, либо меньше времени проводить с Паркером. 

— М-м-м, — протянул Тони, обходя постамент со светящейся клеткой по кругу. Внутри клети была сфера из незнакомого Стиву вещества. — Но мы же будем “расхитителями гробниц”? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста, давай заберём эту штуку и исследуем. 

Стив кивнул.

— Заберём. Если ты сможешь безопасно её извлечь и гарантируешь, что она не взорвёт “Фрайдэй”.

— Ну не начинай, капитан, — Тони закатил глаза. — Когда это мы в последний раз взрывались?

— Два месяца и четыре дня назад.

— Вот именно! К чему вспоминать такую древнюю историю.

Стив фыркнул.

Адмирал Фьюри с этим утверждением точно бы не согласился.

*

И у них “просто” тоже не получилось. Естественно, в процессе они устроили небольшой взрыв. И, естественно, никто из них не пошёл в мед.отсек. Сначала передали сферу Брюсу, а потом уже разбрелись по каютам, чтобы привести себя в порядок. 

Стив с трудом стянул форменную рубашку, кинув её на кровать. Избавиться от ботинок и брюк было сложнейшим заданием за последнюю неделю, но он всё-таки был капитаном, а капитаны так просто не сдавались. Так что пришлось терпеть и делать, ощущая протест от каждой ноющей мышцы. Всё-таки взрывной волной отшвырнуло его неслабо.

Стив уже был в душе и уже болезненно морщился, пытаясь залечить ободранную кожу на спине, когда мелодичный женский голос откуда-то с потолка сказал:

— Капитан, может всё-таки к доктору Одинсону? Полное обследование, три гипошприца и потом, может быть, док вас и лечить начнёт.

— Кто это? — Стив замер. Голос был совершенно ему не знаком, но он не исключал вариант, при котором кто-то из экипажа подговорил новую стажёрку на розыгрыш.

— Меня зовут Фрайдэй, капитан.

— Да… — Стив поморщился. Ну точно розыгрыш. — Должность и отдел, немедленно.

— М-м-м, — протянула “Фрайдэй”. — Я — корабль. Это должность или отдел? 

— Чт?..

— А с вами весело, капитан. Тони такие забавные вопросы не задавал.

— Тони, — повторил Стив.

И неожиданно понял, в чём суть.

А уже потом вышел. Сначала из себя, а потом из душа, из ванной и из каюты. Последнее, судя по круглым глазам Питера и ЭмДжэй, было лишним, но отступать было некуда. Да и не хотелось, слишком уж велико было желание разобраться с проблемой здесь и сейчас. 

Стив невозмутимо кивнул им и набрал на панели у каюты Тони перекрывающий все остальные капитанский код. 

— Я ж говорила, — сказала ЭмДжэй.

— Нифига. Это Я же говорил! — возмутился Питер.

А потом Стив вошёл в каюту и перестал вслушиваться в разговор.

*

Тони обернулся на звук открывшейся двери и замер на месте с открытым ртом. На нём был незавязанный халат и красное нижнее бельё, под цвет инженерной униформы, на что Стив решил обратить внимание чуть позже.

— Коммандер Старк, — сказал он, приготовившись высказать всё, что он думает о безответственных решениях, об использовании искусственного интеллекта в бортовом компьютере, которое ещё ни разу не дало положительного результата, и об отсутствии доверия к нему — капитану этого судна, чёрт бы их всех побрал! Как будто Стив хоть раз, хоть в чём-то ему отказал!

Ну, то есть, отказывал и не раз, но Тони никогда не сдавался. И всегда был честен. И мог договориться с Дьяволом, не то что с капитаном. И... 

И сейчас почему-то раздевался.

— Эм… — сказал Стив.

— Вообще, придти обнажённым — это мой план, — сообщил Тони. 

Халат упал на пол, а нижнее бельё не оставляло ни малейшего простора для воображения, и у Стива перехватило дыхание.

— Я не… — попытался объяснить он, чувствуя, как адреналин медленно, но верно, перестаёт действовать. На место ему приходило смущение и горячее желание провалиться на месте. А ещё лучше — выйти через стену в космос, чтобы охладить расползающийся по всему телу румянец.

Вот только его рефлексы работали намного лучше, чем голова. И Стив сам не понял, в какой момент шагнул ближе и провёл ладонями по бархатистой смуглой коже.

Он всегда так боялся всё испортить. А сейчас… во время неуправляемого движения на закритических углах атаки выход один — остановить вращение и увеличить скорость. Мир уже приобрёл предельную ясность, Стив понимал — сейчас или никогда. Осталось только прибавить ход.

*

— Нам нужно поговорить, — сказал Стив, водя пальцами по шрамам на груди у Тони. Они расползались от единого центра — светящегося устройства, помогающего сердцу биться, — и были похожи на лучи прекрасной звезды.

— Мог бы хоть пять минут подождать прежде чем пожалеть о случившемся, — фыркнул Тони, попытавшись встать, откатиться в сторону, уйти из собственной каюты, лишь бы не быть рядом, но Стив удержал его на месте.

— Мог бы рассказать, что проапгрейдил бортовой компьютер до искусственного интеллекта, — сказал он.

Тони замер с виноватым видом. 

— Ой.

— Ой, — передразнил его Стив. — Что ещё скажешь в своё оправдание?

— Босс пока держит меня на коротком поводке, — сказала Фрайдэй, и Стив вздрогнул и по инерции натянул чуть выше одеяло. — Но я наблюдаю и учусь.

— Она развивается, — Тони облизал пересохшие губы, и от одного этого простого жеста у Стива потяжелело внизу живота. Хорошо, что главный инженер не часто появляется на мостике. Иначе Стиву стало бы очень, очень трудно работать.

— И её план сработал, — в голосе Фрайдэй была неподдельная радость.

— Какой ещё план? — Тони нахмурился.

— Проект “папочка и мамочка”, как назвал его Питер Паркер. Все очень стараются, но получилось только у меня, — похвасталась Фрайдэй.

— О нет, — Стив тяжело вздохнул. — Вся команда? Вся?

— Ты же не с кем не столкнулся, когда сюда шёл? — осторожно спросил Тони. Уголки его губ подрагивали от едва сдерживаемого смеха.

— С Питером и ЭмДжэй, — Стив со стоном спрятал в ладонях лицо. 

— О, ну тогда все уже в курсе. 

— Все уже празднуют, — подтвердила Фрайдэй. — Можно мне устроить им дискотеку?

— Валяй, — Тони махнул рукой. 

— Господи, — вздохнул Стив.

— Ничего, ничего, — Тони похлопал его по груди. — Мы отомстим им учениями. Я сделаю такой тест, что Кобаяши Мару покажется им детским лепетом. Сейчас, у меня в голове уже крутится код, я...

Стив улыбнулся и снова удержал Тони на месте.

— Потом, — сказал он.

— Потом, — согласился Тони, не отрывая взгляда от его губ.

У них было всё время во Вселенной.

*

_Журнал капитана. Звёздная дата 2570._

_Мы покинули орбиту планеты Мораг и взяли курс на ближайшую базу Федерации, чтобы представить адмиралам функционирующий искусственный интеллект. Мы с коммандером Старком собираемся…_

_— Пожениться?_

_Фрайдэй. Это бортовой журнал._

_— Ладно._

_Ладно, капитан._

_— Ладно._

_Господи, за что мне всё это. Сотри запись и начнём сначала. Без комментариев._

*

_Журнал капитана. Звёздная дата 2570._

_Мы покинули орбиту планеты Мораг и взяли курс на ближайшую базу Федерации, чтобы представить адмиралам функционирующий искусственный интеллект. Мы с коммандером Старком собираемся уведомить их о своих отношениях… Никаких комментариев? Не думал, что удержишься._

_— Я включила диско-шар и позвала всех отметить помолвку. Вы тоже приходите, кэп._

_Удали и начнём сначала._

*

_Журнал капитана. Звёздная дата 2570._

_Мы покинули орбиту планеты Мораг и взяли курс на ближайшую базу Федерации, чтобы представить адмиралам функционирующий искусственный интеллект. Мы с коммандером Старком собираемся уведомить их о своих отношениях._

_И, говоря честно, мне абсолютно плевать, как они на это отреагируют._

_— Удалить?_

_Конец записи... Где, говоришь, вечеринка?_


End file.
